<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessures connectées by MalvyDaina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238658">Blessures connectées</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvyDaina/pseuds/MalvyDaina'>MalvyDaina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Season 2, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalvyDaina/pseuds/MalvyDaina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>humhum, j’ai écris ce texte basé sur un prompt de soul connection (https://auideas.tumblr.com/post/161047626627/soul-connection-au). Je me rend compte en le relisant que je n’allais pas jusqu’au bout de celui-ci ahah. J’espère que ce n’est pas trop mauvais :)</p><p>C’est un POV Buffy et il y a un peu d’écriture inclusive je sais que cela peu déranger sans être habituée :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessures connectées</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mon dieu. Je suis actuellement à l'hôpital alors que mon dernier combat c'est mal passé. Un vampire à failli me planter mon propre pieux alors que mon attention était au combat, et à la fois non. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à trois mille choses, ma vie étant devenue si compliqué. Enfin, a-t-elle déjà était autrement que cela ? Enfin bon, à présent je suis dans un lit d'hôpital avec une épaule déboîtée et une blessure près de mon cœur. Les soins qui me sont donnés en plus de ma guérison de Tueuse me garantisse que j'irais bien. Il est toujours bon d'avoir un petit coup de pouce parfois. Pas que Giles m’ait vraiment laissé l'opportunité de le contre dire, ou de me défiler.</p><p>Le gang était passé rapidement après que j'ai était amené dans ce lit. Je devrais sortir d'ici une heure ou deux à présent. Juste le temps de faire une dernière vérification et d'attendre les résultats des examens. Je vais sûrement avoir une atèle que je pourrais rapidement enlever.</p><p>Je regarde par la fenêtre, car j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une fenêtre près de mon lit. Admirer la nuit qui s'étend à moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux personnes que j'aime, aux personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je pense aussi à celles loin de moi.</p><p>Il y a quelque années on nous a appris que quand nous nous blessions, nous n'étions pas les seul·es à l'être. À l'âge de 16 ans on nous informe de ce lien qui existe avec notre potentielle âme sœur. Oui, potentielle. Enfin, évidemment enlevé le potentielle quand on nous l'a présenté, mais je n'y crois pas trop personnellement. J'ai beau être dans un monde rempli de chose paranormale, être intrinsèquement lié à une autre personne juste par la force des choses, par un amour souvent improbable, cela me dépassait. Surtout qu'Angel ne s'est jamais retrouvé blessé à la suite de mes combats.</p><p>Mais il est vrai que j'ai déjà retrouvé dans mon cas des blessures que je ne pouvait pas comprendre leur provenance. Pas de grave blessure, mais souvent des douleurs fantômes, et d'autres fois des coupes ou des bleues, mais qui disparaissent rapidement grâce à ma guérison.</p><p>Et si cela était vrai ? Et si en faite je recevais simplement les blessures d'une autre personne ? Une personne que je ne connais pas encore. Probablement. Puisque personne est blessée dans mon entourage. Heureusement car je me vois pas être l'âme sœur d'aucun·es d'entre elleux. Autant que j'aime Xander et Willow.</p><p>J'espère que la personne face à moi se porte bien. J'espère qu'elle peut recevoir les soins nécessaires, sans mon métabolisme de Tueuse cette blessure serait sacrément douloureuse.</p><p>Je soupire à voix haute dans la chambre. Personne ne peux m'entendre avec les bavardages autour de moi, de ma meilleure amie et mon meilleur ami, de la famille et des autres patient·es dans la pièce. Trop abordé dans leurs conversations et moi dans mes pensées.</p><p>La régularité des blessures que je reçois est quotidienne. Au début je pensais que cela provenait de mes patrouilles, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Puis j'ai fini par les remarquer, à les compter, à voir ce qui ne provenait pas de moi. Et là je pense de nouveau à mon épaule disloqué. Est-ce que cette autre personne que je suis apparemment censée aimer peut-elle recevoir ce traitement d'attention comme celui suite j'ai ? Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir une vie facile. Ce fait-elle battre ? Est-elle régulièrement en train de se bagarrer ?</p><p>Une idée ne peux pas m'empêcher de traverser mon esprit, mais. Est-il possible cela soit Kendra ? Je ne suis tellement pas dans les filles, mais en même temps je souhaiterais que ce soit elle juste parce que je sais qu'elle pourrait supporter les blessures et qui expliquerais le faite que j'en reçoive beaucoup en retour.</p><p>J'espère qu'elle va bien, et si ce n'est pas elle, que cette personne peux prendre soin d'elle et que son épaule ira bien. Je replis mes jambes sur ma poitrine, entourant mes bras sur mes genoux alors que je continue d'admirer le clair de lune tandis que Giles avec un médecin rentre dans la pièce pour s'occuper de moi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>